A Pirate's Hidden Destiny
by Phoenixblood
Summary: Sequel to Blood of a Pirate: Cecilia Larkin helps Elizabeth Swann and Will Turner to find Sparrow once again to break a deal with Beckett on their charges to the gallows. What happens during their journey to find Sparrow and Davy Jone's chest? R&R. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest**_**, or any of the movie scenes. Cecilia Skye Larkin however is my OC and do not wish for anyone else to use her for their own stories without my permission. Please R&R and Enjoy.**

_**Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest**_

_**A Pirate's Hidden Destiny**_

_**Chapter I**_

The sun was shining brightly for the day as there was vigorous activity going on in the Governor's household. The maids of the household were bustling about cooking treats and bringing out unused china for the reception. The wedding of William Turner and Elizabeth Swann was to be at play that upcoming morning. Elizabeth was helping out the maids choose what to bring out for the celebration of her wedding day. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Coming!" one of the maids announced as she ran up to the door. She opened the door revealing the visitor from behind.

"Oh Miss Larkin, how good to see you," the maid greeted as the young girl entered into the house, her hands behind her back. Cecilia wore her casual clothing, her loose blouse and trousers with the now very worn boots upon her feet. "Miss Swann! A visitor is here to see you!"

"Is that you Cecilia?" Elizabeth queried from her room with a loud curious tone.

"Yes!" Cecilia replied in a loud voice for her old friend to hear.

"Come upstairs will you!" Elizabeth suggested. Cecilia accepted the offer, making her way towards Elizabeth's room where another young maid was helping her to adjust her wedding dress. She entered into the room with a cheerful smile. Elizabeth smiled back in greeting, sort of stuck in her place from the busy maid.

"All right I need your opinion and be honest with me. How does it look?" Elizabeth questioned as she finally turned around, allowing her dress to be seen at all angles.

Cecilia gave a few playful looks that revealed as if it needed a little work.

"Cecilia!" Elizabeth shrieked with a playful smirk. Cecilia shook her head with a smile.

"I'm only joking!" Cecilia remarked with a laugh. "No you look fantastic. Where did you get it? It certainly wasn't from this place."

"No it was my mother's. Father gave it to me after Will proposed. He saved it for my own wedding day after mother passed," Elizabeth explained with a smile. She went behind the dressing blinds taking the dress off to not ruin it for tomorrow's occasion.

"All these years I've known you, and I still seem to learn more and more about you," Cecilia commented.

"Yes well all the years I known you and you still seem to surprise me too Miss Larkin," Elizabeth shot back from the blinds. Finally after a few moments Elizabeth came dressed in a night robe. The maid took the wedding dress, hanging it in one of the clothing cabinets in her room. Elizabeth approached her friend hugging her tightly.

"I can't believe you're finally getting married!" Cecilia exclaimed in excitement.

"I know and it's wonderful!" Elizabeth added with a smile of satisfaction. She glanced at Cecilia's clothing for a long moment.

"Seriously Cecilia you have to wear something else rather than this manly attire. I mean you can't possibly wear this on my wedding day," Elizabeth remained. "I wouldn't allow it."

"Well sorry for not having my own constricting, so called fancy attire of a dress," Cecilia commented with a sarcastic tone. "Besides the only dress I own is the one I have had since Sparrow's escape."

"That'll do just fine. As long as it's not a set of boots, loose trousers and unruly attire then you are just fine," Elizabeth explained.

"Fine I'll wear the dress," Cecilia agreed, defeated in the argument. "Besides I don't want your wedding day with Will to be ruined because of my boyish attire."

"How is Will?" Elizabeth questioned curiously.

"He's been busy to say the least. But terrific nonetheless; he's been talking about you almost every chance he got while I helped him at the shop," Cecilia told her with a smile on her face. "You're marrying a good man Elizabeth. Never forget that."

"Thank you," Elizabeth thanked for the compliment.

"Do you wish for me to assist you with anything?" Cecilia queried, wishing to help her friend.

"No everything's just about ready here. Just make sure you arrive at the wedding tomorrow. It's in the morning at ten o'clock, you know where it is," Elizabeth explained.

"Yes of course. I'll see you in the morning then," Cecilia told her finally making her departure. She made her way out the door, nodding over to a maid as she went down the steps and through the door.

The outside was warm by the sun and cool by the sea breeze. Cecilia hopped down the stone steps of the home, heading back to the town. People were bustling about as the mid-day overcame them. Her mind was filled with recollections of what the passed few months had been like for her and the town.

It had been months since Norrington's arrival back at Port Royal from his quest to try and capture the _Black Pearl_. Unfortunately for him, he was taken off his title as Commodore and the rumor spread throughout all of Port Royal. He disappeared a few weeks ago, no one really knowing where he set off. Many of the theories began to just be great slander or calumny about him. Whether these sayings were true or just believed by peoples' rash judgment were still considered a mystery.

Cecilia couldn't stand to here town gossip but once in a while she would hear it in the markets or even among the passing officers. Either way the news of James Norrington did not pass by lightly. The thought immediately subsided as Cecilia entered into _Brown's Blacksmithing_; apparently Will also had found a proper uniform of his liking to be married to the love of his life. He had it stored in his apartment in the back of the shop, where it wouldn't be touched by the roaming dust or dirt around the shop itself.

He was working on another sword that he had been creating for a few days now for a promoting officer in the British Navy. He looked up as Cecilia entered into the shop; he smiled at her approach.

"I was wondering when you'd return," he commented as he put aside his work. "How is Elizabeth?"

"Ecstatic as usual. She needed an opinion on her dress as I walked in," Cecilia replied with a playful smile.

"How was it?" Will queried his smile forming upon his expression.

"You'll be very satisfied," Cecilia replied smile remaining. Will's smile turned into a wide grin.

"I can't believe it's finally happening," Will mentioned with excitement. "Elizabeth Swann will finally be my wife. The most beautiful woman I have laid my eyes on."

"Yes we all know that," Cecilia commented her tone playful as he bragged about his lovely Elizabeth. "Just don't get yourself too excited. As myth says, it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. So don't get any ideas."

"I will stand to be patient, but my heart will be anxious throughout every moment until she and I are finally wed," Will persisted. Cecilia just chuckled at his acting of passion and love for this girl.

"You and Elizabeth will be happy and I believe there won't be one single moment in your lives that you will not love each other," she mentioned walking up to the boy.

"I know. That's why I love her," Will informed her with a smile. "So what will you be wearing at the wedding?"

"Elizabeth suggested that I should wear that dress that I wore the day we rescued Jack," she replied.

"I haven't seen you wear a dress besides that one," Will recalled. "Although I must say you should wear dresses more often. Maybe you'll have a few boys come after you."

"Yeah to get out of your sight," Cecilia agreed sarcastically.

"Of course, after Elizabeth and I marry you'll need some other boy to bother," Will suggested with a playful smile. Cecilia chuckled under her breath as she sat down on a small wooden chair, putting her feet up against a stool.

She stayed with him until the late evening, wishing to turn in for some shut-eye. She exited wishing Will a good night's rest as she departed from the shop. She closed the door, turning towards the direction to head back to her apartment. The people of the town were turning in as well, isolating the streets, allowing the silence of the night fill within the air. She wandered slowly, absorbing the peace and serenity of the night. The moon was shining brightly, the clouds formed, sailing about the dark, starry sky.

She opened the door of her apartment, entering into her small bedroom. As she stood beside her bed, she illuminated the oil lantern on her bureau, lighting up the room. She closed the shades of her window, taking one last look at the moonlit sky. Her life had changed after that day of saving Jack Sparrow of his death sentence.

It had been months since then, but there has been a change in her personality. She seemed to have more confidence in her swordplay with Turner as he helped her and Elizabeth practice within the boundaries of the shop. Nothing of her father was seen in her dreams in a horrific sense anymore not even occasionally. Yes she would have felt and seen her father's presence but it would not be near the tragic scenes that she had witnessed in her earlier years. There was just something different about her that made her feel stronger and more alert of what she truly was.

Cecilia shook her thoughts aside, shutting the shades of the small window and heading for her closet. She took out the dress in which she would wear that morning, making sure that everything she had was out and ready for the early morn. She examined it once again, trying to recognize the creative design of the garment's fashion. The bloody rose color of the dress illuminated in the light, the golden stitch shown. She hung it on the door handle of her bedroom, dusting it off of anything clung to the fabric.

She looked around the closet for shoes of some sort; suddenly, she noticed something. It was a large chest in the back of the closet. She looked at it with great curiosity, deciding to pull it out to examine what it contained. She dragged it out of her closet into an empty area of the room and stared at it.

_Where in God's name did this come from?_ she thought as she blew off the dust of the iron chest. Her fingers trailed towards the lock, noticing it was indeed secured. She looked around with eagerness, wanting to open the mysterious chest. She looked around the object, noticing a piece of parchment stuck within the clamp.

Cecilia pulled it out anxiously, unfolding the worn piece of parchment. It must've been there for years and she never knew about it. She read the scratched script of the letter.

_Dear Cecilia,_

_This chest is contains your mother's possessions. She wanted me to save it in her will for safekeeping. Now that I'm leaving to London with your uncle, I decided it's best to leave it behind with you. Take good care of it. The key is under a loose floorboard in the closet. I kept it there so no one would steal anything in it. Perhaps the possessions of your mothers would be of more use to you than to me. Good luck with everything my dear niece._

_Love,_

_Aunt Clarisse_

By that note, Cecilia turned back into the closet looking around for the loose floorboard. After a few minutes of searching, she spotted the cracked floor in the back of the closet. She headed back, grabbing her lantern, lighting the shallow hole in the floor. Surely enough there was a key. It was rusted but big enough to wrap your fingers around it with a tight grip. She smiled in satisfaction, making her way back towards the unopened chest. She put the lantern down beside her, her hands shaking with excitement.

Finally she was capable of fastening the key within the lock. With a slight click of the lock's hinges, the lock itself fell off, allowing the chest to be exposed. Cecilia dropped the key, letting it clang against the wooden floor, allowing her fingers to trail against the outer rim of the chest. With a steady grip she opened the chest, revealing its treasures.

It was filled with letters and books, fine jewelry and even dresses. Cecilia examined the contents with wonder as she looked inside each of her mother's possessions. She pulled out the dresses, observing their beauty. These seemed different from the normal attire of Port Royal. She picked up a collection of letters, reading the unique script upon the parchment. They were letters to a woman by the name Isabella from her father Skyler. Each of the letters expressed longing love of her father to her mother. It seemed as if they didn't meet until months at a time. Most of them were even were packaged with gifts from various places around all of Europe.

She read on finding places mentioned such as Singapore, Tortuga, London and so on. Cecilia read these letters in awe, wanting to know more. She looked through the various possessions, noticing a leather-bound book. It was her mother's diary. Her beautiful script was written out on each page. Cecilia took it in her grasp, laying it out on the bed. She looked through the chest more finding a descent pair of dress shoes within its contents. She grabbed them, placing them on the bed as well then examined the valuable looking dresses.

One was an earthy green with white sleeves hanging along the sides. Another was dark, navy blue with golden brown stitching along the bust and upper torso. She decided to keep them in the closet until she would use them. For now she chose to wear the navy blue dress for the occasion tomorrow, figuring it would only suit for the celebration of her friends' wedding day. She closed the chest, locking it tightly with the key, storing it back in its place in the closet.

Cecilia placed the dresses that she would save back into the closet leaving the one she would wear out on the doorknob with the pair of shoes underneath it. She hopped onto her bed, while grabbing the lantern to place it back onto her bureau by her beside. She lied on her bed, holding her mother's diary against her chest for a few moments.

Her mind was roaming with curious and wondrous imaginings of her mother and father. She placed the book beside her bed, throwing the covers over her. She extinguished the lantern light, making her way to sleep as her mind rushed through thoughts of her deceased memories of her history.

Thunder clapped fiercely, conquering the morning sun with an upcoming storm. Cecilia awoke from her sleep; her eyes stared out towards the window. She noticed it was the early morning had approached, getting out of her bed. She stood by the window viewing the clouded sky.

"Well so much for a pleasant day," she sighed closing her curtain and heading towards her dress. She slipped on the navy blue dress, throwing it over her head and adjusting it into place. She picked up her shoes, slipping them on her feet.

Cecilia glanced into her mirror over her dresser, examining her appearance. She brushed her wavy curls, putting part of her hair back while leaving the rest down alongside her shoulders. She grasped onto her father's ring that hung around her neck for a few moments, fiddling it with her fingers. She smiled and headed out the door, making her way into the outside world while the rain began to drizzle down onto the muddy surface of the earth.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter II**_

Cecilia ran towards the courtyard, where the wedding was to take place that morning. The rain was still drizzling lightly but by the look of the passing storm, it wasn't going to be that way for long. She ran up the stone steps, noticing the chairs set up. The china with kettles of tea are spread about across the tables. Music for the performers of the wedding sat upon the music stands, suddenly being blown away from the upcoming storm. No one was around except the bride.

Cecilia paced herself towards the bride as she stood looking distressed. Governor Swann was gone and none of the guests have arrived to celebrate this occasion. Suddenly the rain began to pour down upon the two girls as they stood out waiting.

"Elizabeth where is everyone?" Cecilia managed to question as she knelt beside Elizabeth, feeling the cold splashes of rain pour down upon her. Elizabeth did not answer; she looked as though her whole world was washed away from all around her. Suddenly a group of officers approached them in their blood red uniforms surrounding a man.

Elizabeth dropped her bouquet onto the wet stone, running up to the group recognizing the captive they held. Cecilia watched then followed behind Elizabeth with great haste as the rain poured down her dress and her person. She paced up the steps noticing that it was Will Turner whom they held captive, his hands cuffed by the iron shackles about his wrists. Elizabeth was in front of her groom as he stood wearing his Naval officer uniform his head held high.

"Will, why is this happening?" Elizabeth queried her voice slightly choked by tears.

"I don't know," Will replied as confused as she. He looked down at her with concern. "You look beautiful."

"It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding," Elizabeth reassured with an amused smile that lasted for only a moment. Cecilia stood behind her a few feet away suddenly noticing Governor Swann pushing his way through the crowd of soldiers.

"Let me through!" he commanded with fury and determination. "How dare you! Stand your men down at once!"

Cecilia looked over at the man who stood, his back towards the Governor as if ignoring his plea. Suddenly he turned revealing his identity to the bewildered people, who stood staring hoping for reassurance.

"Governor Weatherby Swann, it's been too long," the man greeted with a stern, steady voice.

"Cutler Beckett?" Governor Swann queried, recognizing the man.

"It's lord now," Beckett corrected.

"You have no authority to arrest this man," Swann persisted with irritation.

"In fact I do. Mr. Mercer," Beckett announced while a man with a sharp jaw and slightly taller than Beckett appeared beside him with leather bound bag that held a few pieces of parchment. "The warrant of arrest for one William Turner."

Governor Swann took the so-called warrant out of the man's grasp glancing at the words with anxiety. Suddenly his eyes widened in shock.

"This one is for Elizabeth Swann," his voice choked at the idea of his daughter being arrested and dragged to the gallows.

"Oh is it? I'm sorry my mistake, arrest her," Beckett commanded his soldiers as they grasped onto the girl, getting the iron cuffs from their belts.

"What are the charges?" Elizabeth questioned her eyes widened with astonishment and fury as she struggled out of the soldiers' grip. Will immediately tried to help his bride to be, struggling with his own officers.

"Here is the one for William Turner and I also have one for a James Norrington. Is he present?" Beckett called out holding up the warrant in his hands.

"Commodore Norrington resigned his commission some months ago," Governor Swann informed him his voice trying to remain steady.

"What did Norrington do to face the charges in the first place?" Cecilia queried. "He did not help the escape of the so-called criminal."

"Unfortunately he did. By the looks of it he dodged the charges of his lack of discipline on the man. Escaping the charges by the gesture of resigning from his title," Beckett remarked.

"He was ripped off of his title because of _your _word!" she exclaimed insensibly.

"Lord Beckett! In the category of questions not answered," Will exclaimed in fury interrupting their argument.

"Under the jurisdiction of the king's Governor of Port Royal you will tell us what we are charged with," Elizabeth demanded in a stern infuriated tone.

"The charge is conspiring to free a man convicted of crimes against the Crown and Empire and condemned to death for which the-" Governor Swann hesitated as he read over the charge as if to see it correctly.

"For which the penalty regrettably is also death," Beckett finished with his head held high.

"You realize how barbaric that sounds!" Cecilia exclaimed.

"That is not your place to decide Miss," Mr. Mercer remarked with irritation.

Cecilia's eyes widened with fear as she watched Elizabeth and Will stand captive against Beckett's men.

"Perhaps you remember a certain pirate named Jack Sparrow," Beckett mentioned as he walked towards them.

"Captain!" Elizabeth and Will corrected in unison then suddenly Cecilia joined in. Beckett looked around towards Cecilia with curiosity, and then smirked.

"Captain Jack Sparrow," Elizabeth corrected with a flat tone.

"Captain Jack Sparrow," Beckett repeated with a sly smirk upon his face. "Yes I thought you might know."

"What's in it for you?" Cecilia dared to question. All eyes were now on her with curiosity. She suddenly felt a sensation of regret move at the pit of her stomach. Beckett smirked at her questioning, approaching the girl with intrigue.

Will looked at Cecilia with wide worrisome eyes that had been passed on to his bride-to-be. Beckett stood before Cecilia with a small smirk. He examined her for a moment suddenly recognizing her.

"You seemed to be pretty intrusive this morning. Might I ask you your name Miss?" Beckett asked. Cecilia stared at him trying to hide her fear.

"Cecilia Larkin my lord," she replied her voice steady.

"And what may I ask you allows you to interfere?" Beckett questioned. "Certainly this is not of your concern. Correct me if I should be mistaken."

"Let them go," Cecilia commanded in disgust.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. For they went against loyalty to the Crown," Beckett mentioned with informative voice. Suddenly a smirk carved across his face. "And if I recall correctly, I have heard of a woman besides Miss Swann that had interfered with Sparrow's sentence."

Cecilia's eyes narrowed at Lord Beckett as he smirked.

"I don't suppose you are that woman Miss Larkin," he persisted.

"And what if I am?" Cecilia questioned her voice disgusted.

"You will perhaps face the same charges as Swann and Turner," Beckett replied flatly.

"How can you make me face charges without the King's approval?" Cecilia queried.

"Oh believe me Miss there is already a warrant, I just need to sign your name upon it," Beckett replied informatively; he pulled out another document from Mr. Mercer's person. It was another warrant against the Crown! He stared at her and looked at the guards behind her.

"I say that I'm not mistaken. Well at least you'll have the company of your friends. Perhaps the three of you could be hanged together for your foolishness. Arrest her," he commanded his men who instantly obeyed. Cecilia struggled as they took hold of her wrists bonding them with the iron cuffs out in front of her. "Take them into the jail chambers."

With that command, the soldiers shoved off in groups, holding onto the three prisoners captive in their grasp.

They entered into the chambers, forced to be taking off their cuffs and thrown into separate cells.

"You will wait here until Lord Beckett calls you," Mr. Mercer explained as the group decreased, leaving a guard above the steps of the secured walls of Port Royal. He departed leaving Governor Swann below with them for a few moments.

"Don't worry. I'll will get you three out of this mess," Governor Swann informed. "Governor Swann? Lord Beckett wishes to see you," one of the officers informed pacing down the stone steps. The Governor looked up and nodded.

"I'll be back as soon as I get word," he finished, making his way up the stone steps and out of the jail cells.

"This is madness," Elizabeth commented as she sat in the corner of her cell her arms across her chest.

"We were already in madness when we persisted on freeing Jack in the first place," Cecilia informed her. Will went up to Elizabeth, as she approached his cell, her hands making their way through the bars.

"If you didn't tell Beckett your name you would've at least been out of this mess," Elizabeth told Cecilia furiously.

"Then you would've probably thought me a coward if I didn't," Cecilia shot back. "Besides I think he knew who I was considering he recalled another woman that assisted Jack's escape. He know it was me after that."

"Either way, you could've found a way out of this mess," Elizabeth persisted.

"All right that's enough," Will interfered. The two girls were silent by his command. "We'll find a way out of here. We just have to wait for the right moment," Will explained in a hushed voice glancing over at the two of them. They sat in silence for long hours until a captain came into the chambers.

"Lord Beckett wishes to see you Mr. Turner," the captain announced allowing a soldier to unlock the cell and cuff him with his hands out in front. Will allowed the soldiers to lead him, leaving the other two behind in the filthy jail cell. As soon as Turner departed out of sight, there was silence between the two of girls.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Elizabeth apologized looking over towards Cecilia from the other side of the bars. Cecilia smiled nodded in acceptance of her apology.

"It's all right, I took no offense to it," she informed her as she remained sitting in the cell her dress now all damp and muddy from the rain and filthy surroundings of the jail. Elizabeth slid over towards Cecilia sitting beside her with the bars separating them.

"I'm sorry about your wedding," Cecilia sympathized realizing that there probably will be no wedding if they don't get out of this penalty. Elizabeth nodded her face saddened by the thought. Cecilia looked over at her.

"We'll get out of here," she comforted with certainty. "And you will have your wedding with Will."

"I hope so," Elizabeth agreed her face unmoved. She looked over at Cecilia examining her appearance for a few moments. "Where did you get that dress?"

"Oh, I found it. It's supposedly my mother's. I found it in a chest with all these other things in my aunt's old apartment," Cecilia explained. Elizabeth nodded absorbing the information. After that there was silence between them.

Another hour passed by, then all of the sudden there was an outburst of protest from one of the guards. Will was sprinting down the steps with Governor Swann following from behind with a soldier protesting their entrance.

"Mr. Swann," he began but he was interrupted.

"Governor Swann still, you think I have this wig to keep my head warm?" Governor Swann queried with annoyance and sarcasm. Will approached Elizabeth's cell with haste. He held his hands into Elizabeth's.

"He wants Jack's compass," Will informed her, as he knelt down in front of her. With that remark, Cecilia approached him as well, wanting to know what was going on.

"Jack's compass? What does he want with that?" Elizabeth questioned dumbfounded.

"Does it matter?" Will queried. "I have to find Jack and convince him to come to Port Royal in exchange for the charges against us will be dropped."

"No we must find our own avenue to secure your own freedom," Governor Swann objected.

"Is that a loss of faith in Jack or in me?" Will questioned with an annoyance in his tone.

"Just because you risked your life to save Sparrow's does not mean he will do the same for anyone else," Governor Swann persisted. "Now where's that dog with the keys."

"What will you get out of all this trouble to find Jack in the first place?" Cecilia questioned urgently.

"Apparently it would release me from my charges like you," Will replied.

"It's too much of a risk. Neither one of us has seen Jack for months. Who knows if he's still alive?" Cecilia mentioned eagerly.

"Don't worry, we'll find him and we'll get ourselves out of this. Just trust me," Will comforted looking back at his bride-to-be.

"I have faith in you," Elizabeth assured him. "Both of you. Where will you find him?"

"Tortuga, I'll start there and I won't rest 'til I find him. Then I'll come back here to marry you," Will explained with determination.

"Properly?" Elizabeth questioned with a smile on her face.

"Eagerly, if you'll still have me," Will corrected, with a whisper-like tone.

"If it weren't for these bars I'd have you already," Elizabeth mentioned with a smile. Suddenly, her father broke a candlestick that hung on the stonewalls.

"I'll wait for you," Elizabeth added.

"Keep a weather eye on the horizon," he said lastly in a comforting whisper. Cecilia looked at him as he made his departure out. She sighed as Elizabeth felt a sudden longing for him already.

"At least he has a chance to exchange a bargain with Beckett," Cecilia mentioned as she leaned her back against the iron bars of the jail cell. "The only problem is trying to convince Jack to accept the bargain."

"We can't fully depend on Turner or Sparrow," Governor Swann protested silently.

"We'll just have to trust them," Cecilia shot back in a subtle tone.

"Trusting a man like Sparrow won't do us any good Cecilia," he persisted.

"Governor if you do not wish Sparrow to be trustworthy that is fine. But my faith and trust in a fellow pirate seems good enough for me at these circumstances," Cecilia insisted.

"I don't know what's come over you lately Cecilia. For these passed few months you've been quite different then the girl that Elizabeth and I raised while your aunt set sail to London," Governor Swann explained.

"Sir I accepted your kindness and generosity ever since I was a child and I still remain loyal to you as my father figure. But it is my choice in the matter on what I shall become," Cecilia informed her voice strong. "I do not however doubt your word. For it takes a lot to get Jack to be persuaded by anyone else for that matter."

"We don't even know where he is for that matter either," Elizabeth added. "But we will find him and at least tell him of what's going on with the East India Trading Company."

"The problem is how do we get out of here to find him?" Cecilia questioned. Governor Swann looked at the girls for a few moments.

"I just remembered that I have some business to attend to. I'll be back as soon as I can my dears," Governor Swann announced departing from the chambers, leaving the two girls there to wait alone as the day began to pass by them.

The time was beginning to fade into early evening, but their minds were still hopeful that they would get out of this mess alive without being driven into the clutches of defeat.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter III**_

It was late evening, the moon shining through the barred windows and onto the damp stone floor of the jail cells. Elizabeth sat in the back of her cell, leaning her back against the moist wall. The prisoners of the cell began whispering and whistling towards her as Cecilia sat against the walls as well, leaning her head back in exhaustion; she tried to convince herself that they would come back for them. Unfortunately, she couldn't help herself from chuckling under her breath as the prisoners continued to try to reach out towards Elizabeth.

Without warning, Governor Swann made his way down the steps for an unexpected visit. A guard was with him unlocking the cell for Elizabeth and Cecilia. Governor Swann appeared to have a serious look on his expression with a hint of worry.

"Come quickly," he commanded, as the two of them were free from their jail cells.

"Will you tell us what's happening?" Elizabeth begged as the three of them paced through the chambers hastily. It was dark and the only light was from the faint lit torches that set off their blaze.

"Our name still has a some standing with the King. I've arranged a passage to England. I've known the captain personally," Governor Swann explained in an urgent tone of voice.

"No!" Elizabeth protested in an angered whisper. "Will's gone to find Jack!"

"How would he know what has possibly happened to us if he does return?" Cecilia added in agreement to Elizabeth's objection.

"We cannot depend on William Turner," Governor Swann objected in a very serious and urgent tone. "Come!"

"He's a better man than you give him credit for," Elizabeth commented in an irritable tone.

"Please there is no time for that now. Beckett has offered one pardon only one and that is promised to Jack Sparrow. So even if Will succeeds, do not ask me to endure the sight of my own daughter into the gallows. Do not," he pleaded as they approached a waiting carriage outside of the chambers.

"What about Will? If you could surely allow us to be free perhaps he could be set off the charges on him," Cecilia commented.

"Maybe, but I doubt it will be taken lightly. Perhaps I'll be able to give him a fair trial when he returns," Governor Swann suggested. Cecilia and Elizabeth hopped into the carriage hastily.

"A fair trial ends in the hanging," Elizabeth replied coldly.

"There is nothing for either of you here," her father shot back in anxiety. He shut the door of the carriage, making his way towards the driver's seat.

With a slight sound of the whip, the horses started off. They began to canter fiercely by the direction of the master. Cecilia looked over at Elizabeth, whose face was stricken with all seriousness. After a few moments of the bumpy ride, the horses came to a stop by a loud 'whoa!' from Governor Swann. The horses halted, Governor Swann hopped off the driver's seat.

"Stay inside!" he commanded from the outside. Cecilia and Elizabeth looked at each other in alert.

"What are we going to do? We can't possibly leave for England," Cecilia informed with caution and anxiety.

"We're not going to. Come on," Elizabeth whispered, opening the carriage door quietly and heading outside. Cecilia followed with great haste as she closed the door silently from behind her. They looked back noticing Governor Swann approach the docks unnoticing their escape. They ran down through the town, the night still darkened and the torches were the only thing lighting their way.

"Where are we going?" Cecilia questioned as they stopped from their run, looking out for any guards.

"I believe we need to have a talk with Beckett. Come on," Elizabeth replied as they ran towards Beckett's settlement, closer towards the jail chambers. They entered in swiftly, the room dark and unguarded by any of the Naval officers. They entered into Beckett's quarters where the Letters of Marque were hidden in a chest of documents. Cecilia followed her friend with curiosity. Elizabeth opened the chest, taking the Letters of Marque from their place and holding it in her grasp. Suddenly, an officer was to approach then another alongside him.

"Elizabeth!" Cecilia whispered in alert. Elizabeth shot her direction towards her, coming up to her in a quickened pace. She and Cecilia hid behind the door not to attract attention.

"Go out and distract them," Elizabeth suggested. Cecilia gave a weird glance.

"What?" she queried with oddity.

"Just go! I'll knock them out when they're not looking," Elizabeth explained. Cecilia stood with a weird feeling reaching the pit of her stomach. She approached the guards from behind, noticing Elizabeth move from her position.

"Excuse me?" Cecilia called out to attract the guards' attention. The men turned, startled by the sudden calling. Their rifles were at the ready, their bayonets pointing towards her for an attack. "Whoa, easy."

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" one of them questioned. His eyes were full of alert as the two of them stood their ground.

"I was looking for Lord Beckett. Perhaps you may have seen him?" Cecilia asked trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"He was out with Mr. Mercer an hour ago," one of them replied his voice shaky and uncertain.

"Oh really?" Cecilia continued with a smirk. "Then I have another favor to ask."

Suddenly, Elizabeth came from behind them, swinging a large candlestick holder in her grasp. It connected with one of the guards' heads knocking him out. She did the same with the other, knocking him out cold as well.

"Grab their pistols," Elizabeth demanded as she knelt down on the floor. They each grabbed a handheld pistol from the officers' attire as they laid their motionless.

Suddenly they heard the sound of footsteps from Beckett's quarters. They gotten up, making their way towards his door. He opened the chest, noticing the Letters of Marque missing from their place. He closed it, his head rising from his shoulders.

"No doubt that you discovered that loyalty is no longer the currency of the realm. Your father believes," Beckett mentioned in the darkness in a loud tone.

"Then what is?" Elizabeth questioned, revealing herself from the shadows along with Cecilia beside her.

"I'm afraid currency is the currency of the realm," Beckett replied turning to face them. "I see that you two managed to escape the cells for the time being."

"I expect then we can come to some sort of understanding," Elizabeth commented as she walked up to Beckett, her hands behind her back, hiding the pistol. Cecilia followed from behind. "We're here to negotiate."  
"I'm listening," Beckett informed. Suddenly, the pistol aimed for Beckett's skull, causing him to back off a bit. Cecilia raised her pistol as well, as she stood from the side of him a few feet away. "All right, I'm listening intently."

"These Letters of Marque they are signed by the King," Elizabeth mentioned.

"Yes, and they aren't valid until they bear my signature and my seal," Beckett added in correction.

"Or else we still wouldn't be here," Elizabeth commented.

"It's kind of strange why you haven't signed the documents yet you were so eager to see us within the gallows," Cecilia commented with a smirk.

"I have my reasons Miss Larkin," Beckett informed her.

"You sent Will to get the compass owned by Jack Sparrow. It will do you no good," Elizabeth warned. Cecilia looked at her with curiosity. She had no idea where she was going with this.

"Do explain," Beckett insisted, his voice calm and subtle.

"I have been to the Isla de Muerta. I have seen the treasure myself. There is something you need to know," Elizabeth explained with a serious tone.

"Ah, you think the compass only leads to the Isla de Muerta and you're here to save me from a cruel fate," Beckett figured out with a sly smile. "But you mustn't worry."

Elizabeth stared at Beckett her face remaining strict. Cecilia looked at the man with bewilderment, her pistol still at the ready, as he moved towards the map turning towards them.

"I do not wish to find cursed Aztec gold. There are more chests of value in these waters. So perhaps you may want to enhance your offer," Beckett suggested as he walked back towards Elizabeth. With that, she rested the pistol under his jaw, pushing back the engage.

"Consider into your calculations you have robbed me of my wedding night," Elizabeth demanded, as she led him over to his lit desk, shoving the Letters of Marque towards him.

"So I did," Beckett agreed. Cecilia walked next to Elizabeth standing beside her as Beckett proceeded to sign the document and add the seal.

"You're making great efforts to ensure Sparrow's freedom," he commented with a smirk as he gave the letters back to her.

"These aren't going to Jack," Elizabeth informed with an infuriated tone.

"Oh really? To ensure Turner's freedom I'll still want that compass. So consider that in your calculations," Beckett insisted, releasing the letters, allowing Elizabeth to take possession of them.

"Our agreements were to set Will free not Sparrow," Cecilia corrected in fury.

"I stand by my gesture of how do you say, generosity," Beckett commented. "I want that compass and that's the only way Turner shall be free considering that was our agreement early this afternoon."

Elizabeth began to back away, glancing over towards Cecilia, whom started to become infuriated at his trickery.

"Come on Cecilia," she demanded as she began to run out of the office. Cecilia nodded; she glanced back at Beckett who smirked at her. Her eyes just narrowed.

"You better keep your calculations firm Beckett, for if you go against your word. You might as well regret it," Cecilia commented.

"Don't trouble yourself Miss Larkin, I have my needs and my word which I do not disappoint either of them," Beckett persisted. She looked at him for a long moment; she followed Elizabeth out of his quarters and into the outside surroundings of Port Royal. They headed back into town, the pistols still in their possession as the night went on.

"So what now?" Cecilia queried as they made their way towards the docks.

"Will said he would start at Tortuga. So we just have to find a way to get there," Elizabeth replied as they made their way down the docks.

"And how exactly are we going to get there?" Cecilia asked with curiosity. Elizabeth looked around at the ships that were tied up, noticing one that was abandoned at the moment.

"I think I just found our ride," Elizabeth replied with a smile. She made her way down the docks, toward the empty ship. Cecilia followed her hastily. They hid looking around for a moment then went aboard the ship. They made their way below deck, trying to be as quiet as they could be. The men certainly weren't aboard the ship.

"We have to get out of these dresses or the men would spot us for sure," Cecilia mentioned.

"Right," Elizabeth agreed. She suddenly found a sack of garments on the floor. She searched through it, throwing out clothes onto the floor. "Here put these on."

Cecilia grabbed the trousers and a shirt from the floor, getting out of the formal attire she was in. She slipped on the trousers that were rather small and thin for a man, and threw on the loose shirt that hung around her upper torso. She grabbed a vest from the pile, which hung down to her waist but rather comfortable to say the least. She took hold of a belt and a pair of boots that rested alone in the corner of the vacant room.

"Do you think this will actually work?" Cecilia questioned as she buckled the boots to her feet, and then fastening the thick belt around her waist.

"Yes, I'll make sure of it," Elizabeth replied. She was out of her wedding dress, into the boyish attire as well. She was pushing her hair back, hiding it in a ribbon-like fabric.

"Pull your hair back, it'll make you not stand out as much," she commanded as Cecilia walked over to her. Cecilia nodded in reply; pulling her long strands of hair into a ribbon that was in her own hair from earlier.

Cecilia picked up her old shoes and dress from the ground.

"What are we going to do with our clothes?" she suddenly questioned in alert. Elizabeth looked up as she buckled her boots that she found. Her eyes were alert.

"We have to hide them," she replied grabbing her dress. "Come on."

They went above deck, looking around anxiously. Finally, Elizabeth spotted a coiled pile of thick rope. She and Cecilia concealed their old garments within the rope, making sure it wasn't noticed. Elizabeth placed a small, round-rimmed hat on her head, handing another to Cecilia. She did the same placing the pointed-rimmed hat on her head. She looked over at Elizabeth who was smiling in satisfaction.

"We look convincing enough?" Cecilia questioned with a smile.

"I think so," Elizabeth replied. "Perhaps we should head below deck before the crew arrives."

"Sounds good to me," Cecilia agreed as they made their way back into the crew's quarters. They hopped up into the hammocks resting, falling asleep as they had their minds were finally settled for escaping the jails of Port Royal. The night lingered on as they fell asleep into the darkness of the ship.

"Cecilia! Wake up!" Elizabeth demanded. Cecilia instantly awoke from the disturbance. "The crew is back and their up on deck."

With that, Cecilia rose from her place, following Elizabeth above deck. The sun shone brightly upon them as the crew was bustling about on deck ready to set sail. They let down the sails of the mast; allowing the wind to push them away from Port Royal, out into open sea.

"You boys!" a voice suddenly called out. Cecilia looked over it was the captain. "One of you polishes the ship and the other mop up the deck!"

They nodded in reply, scattering about the ship. Elizabeth grabbed a thick brush and an open can of polish. Cecilia finally found the mop and a filled bucket of water.

"See you," she said to Elizabeth as she went in the higher part of the deck and doing her orders.

As they remained separated, they were at least relieved that they were capable of escaping the boundaries of Port Royal without being noticed.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter IV**_

There was a sudden outburst amongst the crew, causing chaos to spread about the whole ship. Cecilia paced her way towards Elizabeth; she glanced over towards the men with oddity. Her eyes widened at the sight of their dresses being torn among the men. The captain approached them with a stern expression.

"What's all this?" he questioned in a loud demanding tone. The men ceased from their shouting arguments, their eyes on the captain. "Look if you both fancy the dresses then you'll just have to share and wear it one at a time."

"It's not like that sir," one of the men spoke out in annoyance. "This ship is haunted."

"Is it now?" the captain asked playing along with their ridiculous game. He looked at the other, whom was a rather stout man with a shining, baldhead. "You!"

"There is a female presence amongst us here sir. All of them they can feel it," the crewmate explained.

"It's the ghost of a lady before her marriage, looking for her husband lost at sea. Perhaps another maiden who had loved another as well," another added approaching the crowd. He was rather small with messy, curly hair and big, bug eyes.

"Virgins too likely as not," another agreed his voice shaken with anxiety. "And that bodes ill by all accounts."

"I say that we throw the dresses overboard and hope the spirits follows it," first one suggested grabbing the garments in his grasp.

"No that will just anger the spirits sir. We need to find out what the spirits need and give it back to them!" the other objected jerking the garments back into his grasp. Cecilia smiled at the men for their idiotic and foolish behavior. She just stayed beside Elizabeth watching as the men fought amongst each other about _their _dresses.

"Enough!" the captain commanded. "You're a pair of superstitious goats and it's got the best of you!"

He grabbed the dresses into his firm grip with annoyance rising in his tone.

"Now this appears that we have a couple of stowaways on board; young women by the look of it. So I want you to search the ship until you find 'em. Oh and er…they're probably naked," the captain added. And with that brought out in the open, the men were bustling about eagerly, looking everywhere. Cecilia and Elizabeth played along searching high and low about the ship as if trying to find the 'stowaways'. It took a while until the crew finally ceased the chaotic mess and went back to work. As soon as the ship calmed, Cecilia approached Elizabeth with uncertainty.

"Elizabeth," she whispered. Elizabeth looked at her with curiousness. "What of our idea of arriving at Tortuga? These men surely don't have their heading towards that direction."

"Your right, perhaps we could persuade them into doing so," Elizabeth agreed. "Couldn't you go ask one of the crew members or maybe the captain to change his heading to Tortuga?"

"I suppose I could, but we'll need a back up plan if that doesn't seem to be enough," Cecilia suggested.

"Look I'll find a way. Just for now go about the crew and tell them that they should persuade the captain to port at Tortuga by any means necessary," Elizabeth commanded. "Meet back on deck tonight when the crew is below deck."

Cecilia nodded leaving her friend on her own as she continued to do the chores the captain had given to her earlier within the day. Cecilia approached a heavyset man with a baldhead along with another who was thin, wearing a pointed-rimmed hat, covering red locks. She took a deep breath trying to think of the way to persuade these men into convincing the captain to port at Tortuga.

"Aye boys," she greeted with uncertainty, tipping her hat towards them. They looked up from their duties.

"Oi lad! Shouldn't you be doing your duties?" the baldheaded man questioned in a deep throaty tone.

"I was just curious where we were to set off to port?" Cecilia inquired.

"Didn't you hear the captain this morning?" the baldheaded man queried in suspicion.

"My duties were quiet mind taking, perhaps you could refresh my memory," Cecilia suggested.

"We're setting off to find profit, the captain is questionable still on where to weigh anchor," the redheaded man informed her.

"Perhaps I have a heading?" Cecilia requested. "Tortuga?"

The men looked at her with bewilderment.

"That barbaric town? You must be joking," the baldheaded man commented.

"Besides the captain would not allow it," the thin man agreed. Cecilia walked down towards them, looking at the two of them thinking rapidly to convince them.

"Perhaps there is some way that it would be of value to you," Cecilia began.

"Oh please lad. What could we possibly receive in that spit of a town?" the baldheaded man questioned.

"Think of it this way. You port at Tortuga, we the crew could gain more men upon the ships if they wish to recruit. You could relax, perhaps stay within the town for a nice few rounds of the strong, but satisfying rum and the women there always welcome you as it is," Cecilia explained. "Now I have personally been there myself some months ago and it may be barbaric but it can have its ways of being profitable, yes?"

The two men looked at each other with uncertainty.

"Well the captain does wish for a port that wouldn't cause too much of an expense," the redheaded man commented.

"And Tortuga as I just recently heard is the only free port that's not taken over by the East India Trading Company," the baldheaded man added in agreement. They looked at Cecilia nodding in agreement at the request.

"Perhaps we could convince the captain otherwise to port at Tortuga as soon as we can. He wishes to see us tonight in order to make a heading," the red headed man suggested. "You got your wish now get back to your duties lad."

"Nice working with you men," Cecilia thanked, nodding her head and making her way towards another end of the ship leaving the men alone to do their duties.

That evening, when the men were set below deck, Elizabeth and Cecilia met above deck.

"What did you want to meet up for?" Cecilia questioned with interest.

"I think I found a way to get these men to port at Tortuga," Elizabeth replied. "Here spread this on the deck by writing 'Tortuga' on it."

Cecilia nodded obediently, spreading the flammable liquid onto the deck, spelling 'Tortuga' with large spills.

"Light up that oil lamp, will you?" Elizabeth asked as she started to climb up the mast. Cecilia nodded igniting the oil lamp with a small blaze. She noticed as she looked up that Elizabeth had something in her grasp as she stood upon the mast, getting herself balanced.

"Let's see how far superstition will take us!" she laughed. "Now shout and make this ridiculous thing sound convincing."

"All right," Cecilia called back with a smirk. "Captain! Captain! Come above deck!"

Within a few seconds, the men were scrabbling upon the deck the captain looking around.

"What is it boy?" he questioned. Cecilia pointed up towards the floating dress as if horrorstruck by its presence. The captain turned towards her line of sight as well as the crew. They looked up at it with awe and astonishment.

"She wants you to do something," one of the men commented, as the so-called ghost pointed out to sea.

"It's trying to give a sign," the captain uttered. The dress swung back hitting the oil lantern over to where they put the liquid down. The deck burst into flames around the liquid but the crew was too distracted on the other side of the ship that they did not notice it.

"Over there! Look for a sign!" the captain commanded eagerly. Cecilia looked up at Elizabeth her eyes rolling at the crew. Elizabeth came down from the mast from a rope and sitting on a barrel.

"What's that over there?" Elizabeth questioned loudly, looking over at the burning letters that appeared on the deck. With that in mind, the crew hastily made it beside Elizabeth and Cecilia to see the so-called sign. The men immediately scattered about the ship making sure they would make it to Tortuga's port by later that night. Elizabeth and Cecilia smiled at their stupidity but also for their satisfaction of convincing the crew to get to Tortuga as well.

"Land ho!" one of the men called out, as he noticed the small island of Tortuga appear in sight. The lights were flashing torches, while the distant calls of drunken men and woman were heard within earshot. Gunshots grew louder as they arrived within port of the chaotic and barbaric civilization of Tortuga. Elizabeth and Cecilia got off the boat first in order to escape the sight of the captain.

It was amazing how familiar the town seemed to Cecilia as they lingered. It had been months since she was last seen there, when she first was introduced to Mr. Gibbs.

"I never expected to come back here again," she commented over to Elizabeth as they dodged through the crowds of chaos.

"Again?" Elizabeth questioned in curiosity as she walked beside her.

"The last time I was here was when Will and I were trying to find you. Jack led us here first and we met up with Mr. Gibbs. Believe me when I say I am rather surprised to be here again," Cecilia explained as Elizabeth smiled humorously. She recognized a bar that they were in the last time she was here.

"Lets try here," Cecilia suggested.

"Why would Will be in here?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm not thinking Will. I'm thinking Jack," Cecilia replied with a smirk. "Come on."

They entered into the pub that was full of celebration and drunkenness.

"Considering all the stories Turner has told me about Jack, I wouldn't be surprised if he was here," Cecilia mentioned. Suddenly, a gunshot was heard and all hell broke loose, causing everyone to fight amongst each other with swords and fists. They pushed through the crowds of fighting civilians. Elizabeth jumped into the crowd pulling out a sword connection it with another's blade. Cecilia was about to run after her until she was caught up in her own mess.

Two men were sword fighting her, leaving her occupied with trying to dodge their blows. She kicked them and hit them with her pistol a few times. She hit a few in the head to get them off her then noticed she was cornered, her back leaning against a support beam. Elizabeth was behind her and a strange drunken man was to her left.

"Come on then! Who wants some? Form an orderly line I'll have you all one by one. Come on who's first?" the man provoked his voice slurred slightly of drunkenness. Cecilia looked over suddenly hearing a crash of glass break upon his person, causing the man to fall the floor. The men looked at her with awe.

"I just wanted the pleasure of doing that myself!" Elizabeth announced causing the drunks to cheer in approval. They all gathered around picking up the man and throwing him into the mud pit where the pigs settled in the pub.

They were laughing and cheering, carrying on as they were but Elizabeth went up to the fallen man to assist him. Cecilia's eyes widened when she realized who the drunken man was.

"James Norrington," she uttered in astonishment. She never expected to see him after his title was taken from him in Port Royal. It just seemed like he would be a long forgotten man by now. He was surprised when he noticed she and Elizabeth stand over him. His face was covered in filth, his eyes glistening from the light as he stared up at them. They helped him to his feet although he swayed at first almost losing his balance completely.

"What happened that caused all that ruckus?" Cecilia questioned as she and Elizabeth stood in front of the former Commodore.

"My gun shot off after aiming it at Sparrow. The bloody idiot," Norrington replied spitting out some of the mud in his mouth.

"Sparrow? He's here?" Cecilia asked with almost eagerness.

"Yes, he must've just left. I saw the _Pearl _out in the docks," Norrington replied.

"Let's go," Elizabeth commanded.

"Wait up," Norrington ordered with a slurred voice.

"Why are you coming?" Cecilia questioned curiously.

"Apparently he hired me to be on his crew," Norrington explained as he followed the two of them slowly.

The three of them headed out of the building out into the open; they directed themselves towards the docks noticing a few men gathering. Their pace quickened as they saw the ship with black sails. Suddenly, Sparrow was seen following Mr. Gibbs.

"Captain Sparrow!" Elizabeth called out to him. Sparrow and Gibbs turned from her calling.

"Come to join us lad? Welcome aboard," Sparrow welcomed.

"I'm here to find the man I love," Elizabeth informed. Sparrow stopped from his tracks along with Gibbs.

"I'm deeply flattered son, but my first and only love is the sea," he mentioned pointing Gibbs to get onto the ship. Cecilia noticed Norrington make his way towards the side rail of the dock, getting sick of the various amounts of liquor consumed.

"Meaning William Turner, Captain Sparrow," Elizabeth corrected. Jack turned noticing her and Cecilia.

"Elizabeth," he greeted with a bit of relief. "You know these clothes do not flatter you at all. It should be a dress or nothing. I happen to have no dress in my cabin."  
"Jack," Elizabeth protested with a small smirk from his behavior.

"It seems we have some business to take care of captain. Considering that we're both on the charges against the Crown because of you," Cecilia mentioned with a serious tone.

"Is that right? Well it seems like you two got yourselves caught in a dilemma," Jack commented. "Well I wish that I could help you but it seems I'm rather busy at the moment. So if you excuse me."

"Jack! I know Will has come to find you where is he?" Elizabeth questioned with all seriousness. Jack turned to look at the girls as they stood waiting for an answer.

"Darling I am truly unhappy to have to tell you this," Jack began with a sympathetic sigh. "But through unfortunate circumstances that had nothing whatsoever to do with me, Will has been press-ganged into Davy Jones' crew."

Cecilia looked at the captain with a weird expression.

"Davy Jones?" Elizabeth repeated with uncertainty. Another sound of sickness wandered from Norrington as he continued to lean on the outer rail.

"Oh please," he objected to the ridiculous tale. "The captain of the _Flying Dutchman_?"

"You look bloody awful. What are you doing here?" Jack questioned Norrington as he face was covered in filth.

"You hired me," Norrington reminded. "I can't help it if your standards are lax."

"You smell funny," Jack shot back childishly.

"Jack," Elizabeth intervened.

"Captain, I don't believe something as childish as the _Flying Dutchman_ could possibly have Will captured onto the ship," Cecilia mentioned.

"Considering love that you've seen a ship that was cursed and nonexistent with a crew full of mutinying, traitors that were ironically caught in a curse of Aztec gold. I'm surprised you don't seem to believe in a ship that holds the famous Captain Davy Jones," Jack persisted.

"I'm just saying it sounds rather of a ruse more than a factual encounter," Cecilia shot back.

"Jack, all I want is to find Will," Elizabeth informed with a stern tone. Jack suddenly gave serious glance at the girl.

"Are you certain? Is that what you really want most?" Jack questioned.

"Of course," Elizabeth replied obviously.

"Because I would think you would want to find a way to save Will the most," he mentioned.

"And you would find a way of doing that?" Elizabeth queried with a doubtful look.

"Well there is a chest. A chest of unknown size and origin," Jack began.

"Which contains the beating heart of Davy Jones," Pintel added as he and Ragetti made motions with his free hand of an invisible heart beating.

"And whoever possesses the chest, possesses the leverage to command Jones to do whatever it is he or she wants, including save brave William from his cruel fate," Jack finished with a hopeful smirk. Norrington actually came in between them, his face green from the sickness.

"So you're saying that in order to save Will, we have to find this chest that might not even exist?" Cecilia questioned her arms crossed about her chest.

"Oh but it does exist darling. It's as real as the ship of Davy Jones himself," Jack corrected her.

"You don't actually believe him, do you?" he questioned as he heard the ridiculous telling from the crazy captain. Cecilia looked at Elizabeth with uncertainty but then their eyes turned into a serious determination to find Will.

"How do we find it?" Elizabeth spoke. Jack smiled pulling out his compass.

"With this, my compass is unique," he replied the small black instrument in his grasp.

"Having the meaning of _broken_," Norrington interrupted with a sarcastic tone.

"True enough, this compass does not point North," Jack explained.

"Then it's no good. How are we suppose to find something if the compass is in fact broken?" Cecilia questioned starting to become irritated.

"Oh but its not broken. It just has a different purpose at hand," Jack corrected.

"Then where does it point?" Elizabeth queried with intrigue.

"It points to the thing you want most," Jack replied with a smile. Elizabeth suddenly smiled as if she was complimented.

"Oh Jack, are you telling the truth?" she questioned with a trusting voice.

"Every word love, and what you want most in this world is to find the chest of Davy Jones," Jack told her handing the compass in her hands.

"To save Will?" Elizabeth asked with uncertainty.

"By finding the chest of Davy Jones," Jack repeated with a smile on his face. He backed off allowing Elizabeth to concentrate. After a few moments, Sparrow looked at the compass hoping for an answer this time. The compass needle was still.

"Mr. Gibbs!" the captain called out.

"Captain?" Gibbs replied.

"We have our heading," Jack replied with a subtle tone as his eyes remained looking in the needle's direction.

"Finally!" Gibbs commented with a bit of relief in his tone. He started making orders to the crew, causing them to bustle about on deck.

"Miss Swann," Jack allowed Elizabeth to proceed onto the ship. She walked up the ramp onto the boat. Jack looked over at Cecilia with a smirk.

"Hello darling," he greeted. "Perhaps I could convince you that all I say is actually real?"

"Captain, you'll have to find a pretty good way to convince me of a legend that really exists," Cecilia replied with a smirk.

"Then may I ask why you came along with Miss Swann?" Jack questioned with curiosity.

"To find you captain, along with Will of course," Cecilia replied. "Apparently I was caught with them in order for your rescuing. We had to escape from jail."

"It sounds like your beginning to face the pirate blood in you," Jack informed.

"How do you say?" she asked. He put his arm around her shoulders as they began to make it up the ramp aboard the ship.

"One you went against the Crown by rescuing a pirate, a criminal no doubt. Two, you escaped from jail along with Miss Swann. And three, you're about to sail with a pirate in order to find the greatest treasure of the seven seas. Now that love, I believe is piracy," Jack explained with a smile as they went aboard the ship, standing upon the deck.

"Sounds a bit exciting on my part. I might as well keep that in mind," Cecilia commented. She began to turn from him to help the others.

"Perhaps there is another way to add to your piracy," Sparrow called out causing her to turn back at him. He walked up to her with a hopeful smile.

"That offer is still out there if you wish to take Elizabeth's place," Jack brought out becoming a little close to her.

"No thanks Jack," Cecilia commented. "Unless you could find some way to persuade me the offer's denied."

"Well we can go into my cabin right now. Leave the men and lady out away from my quarters throughout the whole night. And we can just have the whole night to ourselves doing whatever we please. Savvy?" Jack finished his brows rising. Cecilia just smiled humorously at his efforts.

"Come on darling, you know you want to be on the reckless side. And I just wish to assist you with it," Jack added leaning in towards her. Suddenly, Cecilia placed her hand on his lips, ceasing him from going any further into his action.

"Sorry Jack," Cecilia refused smiling. "You'll have to find some better way to persuade me."

She took her hand away from his mouth and walked about the ship, taking orders from Mr. Gibbs leaving Jack standing there with the men passing him by. After a few moments they finally set sail out towards the open sea to find the chest of Davy Jones.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter V**_

The early morning began to arise as the ship set sail on the open sea. The _Pearl's _bow clashed against the sea waves, the sails fluttering against the breeze. Cecilia went alongside Mr. Gibbs and Elizabeth as they talked with the captain about the plans.

"Beckett?" Gibbs questioned as Cecilia approached them.

"Yes they're signed," Elizabeth replied. "Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company."

Jack stuck his tongue out with disapproval as he read the Letters of Marque that she and Cecilia took from Beckett a few nights ago.

"Will was working for Beckett and never said a word," Gibbs informed with astonishment. "And he wants that compass, which there's only one reason for having it."

"Of course," Jack agreed with a subtle tone. His eyes widened in realization. "He wants the chest."

"The chest of Davy Jones?" Cecilia questioned with curiosity. "Why exactly would Beckett want that?"  
"If the company has the chest they control the sea," Gibbs replied sternly with all seriousness.

"A truly discomforting notion love," Jack commented towards Elizabeth.

"Bad for any mother's son who calls himself a pirate," Gibbs added with urgency. Suddenly he ran off making orders amongst the crew, eagerly wanting more speed against the sails. Elizabeth and Cecilia stayed in their place in front of the captain.

"So the story of the chest of Davy Jones is real?" Cecilia questioned with disbelief. "Well I suppose it's not the only thing I've seen or heard of that wasn't necessarily believable."

"I told you that it was but apparently you wished not to take my word of it," Jack commented. "Now Elizabeth. Might I inquire as how you came by these?"

He came closer towards her, the letters in his grasp.

"Persuasion," Elizabeth replied sternly.

"Friendly?" he asked with a little teasing tone.

"Decidedly not," Elizabeth informed with a sarcastic voice.

"Will strikes the deal, yet you two were the ones with the prize. Full pardon: commissions as a privateer on behalf of England and the East India Trading Company. As if I could be bought at a low price," Jack finished, stuffing the letters in his jacket.

"Although those letters weren't supposed to be for your release, but rather Will's," Cecilia corrected.

"Well it seems I had the better half of the deal. Considering I didn't have to make a deal with the old bugger in the first place. I had you two girls to do it for me," Jack mentioned.

"Then you owe us captain for your release," Cecilia demanded.

"As long as you don't create some form of mutiny involving placing me on an island, a deal shall be made," Jack mentioned. "Whenever you think of something, inform me and we shall work out an arrangement of some sort, savvy?"

He left her with Elizabeth following him eagerly while Cecilia just sighed from his refusal. She walked away as she left Elizabeth with Jack to argue his captivity of the letters. She leaned her elbows against the side rail watching the others on deck as they bustled about, following Gibbs' orders. Finally, Elizabeth came alongside her, leaning opposite way while facing the waters. Her expression was questionable to Cecilia as she noticed Norrington approach them from his duties.

"It's a curious thing. There was a time I wanted you to look like that while thinking of me," he informed Elizabeth as she suddenly snapped out of thought.

"I don't know what you mean," Elizabeth protested, turning facing the deck.

"Oh I think you do," Norrington persisted teasingly.

"Look, don't be absurd. I just trust him that's all," Elizabeth explained with a frustrated tone. Norrington just laughed at her reply walking away from the two of them. He turned back to look at Elizabeth with a smirk.

"And you never wondered how your latest fiancé ended up on the _Flying Dutchman _in the first place?" Norrington inquired, his smirk remaining.

The question hung out in the open as he shrugged his shoulders and went off, leaving the two of them there to wonder. Cecilia watched as Norrington moved about the ship with curiosity as Elizabeth wondered with silent thought. Cecilia nodded, patting her shoulder, leaving her be to linger over her thoughts.

She headed over towards Norrington who finished up his orders from Gibbs.

"James," she greeted as he finished tying down the sails. He looked up at her questionably. He stood up straight, his uniform still ruined among his person. He stared at her for a few moments.

"Well, well, if it isn't Miss Larkin," he greeted with a smirk. "You still believe you're a pirate after what you did with Turner and Sparrow?"

"Perhaps, either way that is my burden to bare," Cecilia replied. She stood in front of him in silence for a moment.

"I haven't seen you since you aunt was in Port Royal. I mean before the whole incident with Sparrow's hanging," Norrington mentioned.

"Yes it has been a while since we have actually spoken to one another," Cecilia agreed.

"So you continue your reckless ways by stealing the Letters of Mark and venturing off with the idiotic captain. That seems unlike you," Norrington persisted leaning against the side rail of the ship with her in front of him.

"The paths that I choose to cross may have changed; but my fears and the way I am did not," Cecilia informed him.

"You know it probably would be wise if you didn't continue this charade," Norrington commented. "You are in a lot of trouble as it is."

"There's no turning back now," Cecilia informed with a whisper-like tone. She stood beside him, leaning against the rail of the ship. She noticed Norrington take in a canteen of rum from his jacket, consuming a large gulp.

"What happened to you James?" she inquired with concern and anxiety. Norrington looked at her for a moment, sighing. It took him a few seconds to recollect and find the right words to tell.

"After Sparrow got away, my ship sunk with some of my captains from the wretched hurricane. I was able of finding a lifeboat, making my way back to Port Royal. Although it wasn't easy, for after three days out at sea, I was lost. Fortunately, a merchant ship found me drifting off into sea, giving me food and water. They took me back into Port Royal. Although it wasn't a welcome for me considering that very day I was stripped from my title and forced to resign for my actions of letting a criminal escape," Norrington finished, taking a long pause as Cecilia stared at him. She absorbed every bit of information she could.

"It's not only 'til now that I suppose I'm held with the same charges as you and Turner for Sparrow's escape?" Norrington assumed as he looked over towards Cecilia for information.

"Yes, unfortunately enough," Cecilia replied with a bit of sympathy.

"I suppose I sort of fell right into that one," Norrington commented taking another gulp of his rum. There was a slight pause between them. "I saw you that night some months ago before we set off to sea to capture the _Black Pearl_."

Cecilia turned to look at him with curiosity.

"Norrington!" Gibbs' voice shouted. Norrington looked up from the calling. "We need you up here to tie up the sails!"

"I better go. Maybe he'll leave me be if I do what he says," Norrington commented making Cecilia chuckle under her breath. He began to leave for his duties until Cecilia straightened up to follow.

"James!" she called out for a moment. He turned to face her with curiosity. "I'm sorry about everything."

With that, he just nodded in acceptance of her sympathy then shoved off to where Gibbs needed assistance on deck. Cecilia sighed as she watched Norrington leave her sight. She wandered about deck for an hour until she met up with Elizabeth. She was sitting upon the steps of the ship, her mind wandering into silent thought. Cecilia walked down from the higher level of the deck, sitting behind Elizabeth with concern.

"How you holding up?" she questioned as Elizabeth remained silent for a few moments.

"I'm worried about Will. I just wish we would've found him by now," Elizabeth replied, her voice quiet. Cecilia looked down at her placing her hand on her shoulder.

"We'll find him. One way or another, we'll find him," she comforted patting Elizabeth's shoulder. Within moments, Captain Sparrow approached them, leaning the side of his body against the steps.

"My intuitive sense of the female creature informs me that you are troubled," he greeted to Elizabeth as she stared out towards the deck.

"I expected to be married by now. I'm so _ready_ to be married," Elizabeth mentioned desperately. Jack's eyes looked around him then bowed his head, insisting to take the offer of rum. The flask was held tightly in his grasp was held up to the anxious girl. Elizabeth looked at him for a moment then took the flask, taking a few small gulps of its contents. Cecilia looked at her friend with a bit of sympathy as Jack looked at the girl with a growing thought.

"You know I am a captain of a ship," Jack mentioned waving his hand to allow her to observe the surroundings of the _Black Pearl_. "And as captain of a ship I could perform a marriage."

Cecilia looked at the captain with uncertainty as he looked at Elizabeth with hopeful eyes.

"Right here, right on this deck, right _now_," Jack persisted with a hard tone. Elizabeth looked at him with disgust, shoving the flask of rum into his grasp.

"No thank you," she refused the offer, standing from her place and moving about the deck, away from the insane captain. Cecilia looked at Sparrow with disgust as he persisted to try and persuade her to come to him. He left her to follow Elizabeth the rum still in his grasp.

"What's the problem? We're alike. You and I, I and you…us," Jack persisted.

"Oh except for a sense of honor and decency and moral conception. And personal hygiene," Elizabeth corrected. Cecilia rose from her place, leaning against the mast, her arms crossed about her chest as she observed Sparrow's efforts of persuasion. She wasn't surprised that her beauty attracted him but to go as far as marriage was far passed his own concern.

"You will come over to my side I know it," Jack persisted as Elizabeth leaned against the rail of the ship.

"You seem pretty certain," Elizabeth commented.

"I'm certain of one thing love. Curiosity," Jack mentioned. "You long for freedom and to react on selfish impulse. You want to see what it's like. One day you won't be able to resist it's temptation."

Cecilia rolled her eyes in disgust as he continued to persuade Elizabeth.

"Why doesn't your compass work?" Elizabeth questioned.

"My compass works fine," Jack replied in correction.

"Because you and I are alike and you will have a chance to show it and do the right thing," Elizabeth told him.

"I like those moments. I like to wave them as they pass by," Jack commented moving towards the other side of her.

"You'll be able to do something courageous and you find out something," Elizabeth persisted. "That you're a good man. Want to know why?"

"Do tell," Jack encouraged. Elizabeth then turned to him, getting awfully close towards the captain.

"Curiosity. You won't be able to resist. And you'll want to know what it tastes like," Elizabeth persisted coming too close. Cecilia glared at Elizabeth at her actions as she continued to persuade him. She felt the heat rise within her as she continued to allow Jack to get too close. Suddenly as soon as he was about to make a move, he noticed something that seemed to startle him and stop his upcoming gesture.

"Land ho!" Gibbs suddenly called out, pointing out the small hills that arrived within eyesight. As Elizabeth passed with Jack following, Cecilia stopped the captain in his tracks, her eyes infuriated. She stood in front of him blocking his way.

"Hello Captain," she greeted with a smirk.

"Hello darling," he replied trying to rush passed her to get his jar of dirt from Tia Dalma. Cecilia followed him not wishing to leave the conversation hanging.

"Perhaps you mind telling me what you and Elizabeth were conversing about?" she questioned her arms crossed about her chest.

"Nothing, just a cheerful chat that's all," Jack spat with a startled voice.

"Oh really," Cecilia played along. He stood, holding his jar of dirt within his grasp tightly. "Captain I don't mean to be so intrusive but I suggest you think sensibly on what you say or do these days. For it might just get you into more trouble than you already are."

She walked away allowing the captain to look at her weirdly as some she and a few more hopped onto the lifeboat. Elizabeth and Norrington were already on board while Jack and two of the other crewmembers, Pintel and Ragetti, made their way onto the small boat to row. As they made their way towards the island, there was only the silence and arguments between Pintel and Ragetti that lingered amongst them.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter VI**_

Cecilia's mind was trying to stay calm and patient as Pintel and Ragetti insisted on arguing about the way to pronounce the name of the Kraken. She looked around, as they finally were a few feet from shore, within the shallow waters of the sand bars. She glanced over at Elizabeth, suddenly beginning to feel a hint of distrust towards her.

Her mind was becoming confused at her behavior, that she didn't know what to think of her childhood friend. She glanced over at Jack with equal uncertainty; she began to study his personality within the days she knew him. He was a risk taker, a Don Juan at some occurrences and he was considered a thief and in other terms a liar. What she could tolerate otherwise was out of the question.

They finally arrived at the beach, making Pintel and Ragetti mind the boat, as they were to search upon the sandy shores of the island. They all hopped off the boat, allowing Elizabeth to lead them, with the compass at hand. Norrington carried his shovel, leaning it over his shoulder as he followed the girl. Sparrow made his way passed her as well, waiting for some results. Cecilia hopped out of the boat but remained for a few moments as Ragetti messed around with a spare shovel, balancing it on his hand.

"Didn't expect to see you here again puppet," Pintel commented as Ragetti continued to goof around with his shovel. Cecilia looked over towards the stout man with a smirk.

"I wasn't expecting you either, considering I heard that you and the rest of the _Black Pearl's _crew were to be jailed as soon as we arrived in Port Royal. But it seems you proved me wrong," Cecilia commented looking back out towards the sea.

Suddenly, a large ship was seen close to shore.

"What's that?" she questioned examining the ship. Almost immediately, a memory of her dead father returned to her like a slap in the face. The horrific memories hit her almost causing her body to shake as if terrified.

_Skyler! _a haunting tone whispered fiercely in her mind. Her eyes closed as if feeling the pain of her father's haunting death. She felt her breath slowly increase, the weight of something powerful pushing down on her. Ragetti and Pintel looked at her with uncertainty.

"What's with her?" Ragetti questioned, ceasing his goofy balancing tactics with the shovel. She suddenly fell on her knees; voices in her head were becoming louder and unbearable. She felt her worst nightmares come to life in her mind and it would not stop. She covered her ears as if to stop the noise that invaded her mind so unwittingly.

"Stop it!" she whispered commandingly, feeling as if she were whimpering in pain. She grasped onto her father's ring as the memories continued to somehow torture her, feeling the unbearable grief that she never felt before.

"Stop what?" Pintel questioned then the two of them looked up towards the shore, noticing the ship dive down into the water unexpectedly. Their eyes widened as they screamed by the mishap, knowing it was Davy Jones' ship the _Flying Dutchman_.

Cecilia suddenly felt the pain disappear and her eyes opened hesitantly. Her eyes focused again as she began to get herself back to her feet. She looked at Pintel and Ragetti as they continued to shriek in cowardliness.

"What is wrong with you two?" she managed to say with confusion as she watched them.

"T-that ship! It went underwater!" Ragetti replied with a stutter.

"Ship?" Cecilia question but then it struck her. She immediately turned over to where the ship lied and it was not there. It vanished! She immediately started to run towards the group's direction finding them behind the dunes of the shore.

She rushed over to them as they were digging up the sandy ground pulling out a chest with a chest in it. They pulled out a black chest, with a strange insignia on the front.

"The chest of Davy Jones," she whispered in disbelief as she continued her way up to them, her steps feeling limp. The group listened as Cecilia approached them. They heard a sudden _thump_ of a heart.

"It's real," Elizabeth commented in disbelief.

"You really were telling the truth," Norrington added looking at Sparrow.

"I do that quite a lot and yet you always seem surprised," Jack informed him. Cecilia just stared at him with astonishment.

"With good reason," a voice called out from a few feet away. Suddenly they all looked over seeing that Will was standing drenched on shore. He looked exhausted by his appearance; Elizabeth looked at him with disbelief but instantly ran towards him with ease.

"You're all right thank God!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she came into his arms, kissing him passionately. Cecilia stood from her kneeling position looking at Will with the same relief. The three of them watched as Elizabeth and Will remained in their embrace.

"How did you get here?" Jack interrupted the moment.

"Sea turtles mate, a pair of them strapped to my feet," Will replied jokingly.

"Not so easy is it?" Jack queried with a grin.

"But I do owe you thanks Jack," Will mentioned.

"You do?" Sparrow queried with uncertainty.

"After you tricked me onto that ship to square your debt with Jones," Will persisted. Elizabeth and Cecilia shot a look of disgust.

"What?" Elizabeth queried, fury suddenly fuming inside her.

"What?" Jack asked back as if he didn't know what happened.

"I was reunited with my father," Will finished.

"Well you're welcome then," Jack accepted Will's gratitude. Elizabeth got out of Will's embrace, fury in her eyes.

"You're telling me, everything you said to me was a lie?" Elizabeth questioned irritated.

"Pretty much," Jack confessed. "Time and tide love."

Cecilia approached the captain finding it harder to be patient with him. She went next to him turning Elizabeth away from him and glaring at him eye to eye. Jack looked at her, feeling a bit of anxiety in his eyes by her expression.

"You know Jack, it's getting _really _hard to tolerate the way you are sometimes and I think this has gone way too far," Cecilia shot at him behind her teeth.

"Now take it easy love," Jack commanded.

"Don't tell me what to do you infuriating slime! We have done something for you and you know what you do? You put us down in the dirt and leave us out to rot so you could save your sorry, worthless, pathetic piece of scum you call a life!" Cecilia shouted with infuriation. Jack stood there his hands out in front of him, as if to hide his face.

"Very convincing love," Jack complimented. "Now what are you going to do about it?"

Cecilia raised her one hand as if to slap him across the face to make him guard his head but with her other hand lunged a fist at his stomach. Jack bent down from the blow, clutching his stomach and breathing rather deeply.

"That's what," Cecilia replied as she watched him try to regain his composure.

"Very good, I probably deserved that," Jack commented. He stood up straight noticing Will kneeling down in front of the chest, pulling out a knife.

"Boy! What do you think you're doing?" he questioned as he made his way over to him.

"I'm going to kill Jones," Will replied. Suddenly, Jack pulled out his sword out from his belt.

"I can't let you do that William. If Jones is dead, who's to call his terrible beastie off the hunt eh?" he questioned. "Now please the key."

Cecilia took out her sword, pointing it at Sparrow.

"If you touch him it'll be more than just cuts and bruises captain," Cecilia threatened.

"Cecilia!" Elizabeth exclaimed with disbelief. Then Will took Elizabeth's sword from behind him.

"I keep the promises I make Jack and I intend to free my father and hope you're here to see it," Will explained. Suddenly, Norrington drew out his sword.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that either. So sorry," Norrington apologized sarcastically.  
"I knew you'd warm up to me," Jack mentioned as if to walk up towards him but the three of them pointed out their swords in his direction. Cecilia looked over at Norrington questionably.

"James, what exactly do you get out of the chest?" she queried.

"Lord Beckett desires the contents of that chest. If I bring it I'll get my life back," Norrington replied.

"Beckett is foolish James and you know it. This chest is apparently a lot more dangerous that I would've ever thought possible," Cecilia informed him eagerly.

"Well it's the dark side of ambition," Jack commented.

"No I see it as the promise of redemption," Norrington corrected suddenly lunging towards Will his sword held high. Will reflected the blow, as Norrington made his way for Sparrow next. Cecilia pushed Norrington out of the way, clanging her sword against his. Will ran from the group, allowing Norrington and Sparrow, cling their swords then immediately follow the boy. Will connected his sword with Norrington's, and then grabbed him by the hand, throwing him to the ground. Sparrow apparently grabbed the key from underneath them. Cecilia followed him as he fled the scene. As he turned, Cecilia slashed her sword towards him, causing him to back away. She noticed Norrington approach them, then Turner.

She was too busy with Jack at the moment, but as she made her first couple of swings, Jack pushed her out of the way as Norrington lunged his sword at him. Will was dodging the blows of the three of them, circling around them and hitting them whenever he could. He suddenly clanged against Cecilia's sword as she was hitting against Sparrow's again, followed by Norrington who almost swung the blade towards her head.

"I'm on your side Will!" she exclaimed as she continued fighting off Norrington and Sparrow's retrieving blows. They were circling each other for a while until they finally were capable of breaking the constant fighting along the beach. They ran alongside the shore. Jack had fallen from Norrington's blow, who which grabbed the key plopped onto the sandy ground and out of the captain's grasp. Jack swung his sword at Will but it was no stopping the determined man.

Cecilia watched as Will ran off with the key, with Sparrow and Norrington following from behind. She caught up with them, circling each other, dodging their blows rapidly and moving out of the way from Sparrow's piercing thrust. His blow hit Will, causing him to jerk back as his blade connected with Norrington.

"Will!" Cecilia yelled, noticing Sparrow run off with the key. She ran after Sparrow as Will got caught up with Norrington's continuous swings towards him. Cecilia sprinted after Jack as he made his way towards the green lush of the island, with the key in his possession. Soon enough, a ruined structure of a church was seen. She turned back noticing Norrington following closely behind as they followed Sparrow with great and eager haste.

Jack jumped over graves, dodging six-foot deep holes and made his way towards the ruined church. Cecilia jumped in front of Norrington who remained close behind and connected blades with him. His sword stood out in front of him in defense as he glared at her in annoyance.

"Stay out of this Cecilia!" he growled. Cecilia glared at him.

"No!" she objected.

"Fine," he accepted, suddenly disconnecting his sword from hers and pushing her towards the ground with much force. Cecilia looked up noticing he was heading for Jack who ran up the wooden stairs that were rotting of age. She recomposed herself as Will suddenly appeared through the entryway. He grabbed the rope that led to the bell as Jack grabbed the other end, forced to make his way towards the ground. The bell rung from the pull, leading Will towards the top of the church; Norrington followed without hesitation.

Jack lay on the ground from the blow, having Cecilia in front of him. She helped him up for a moment.

"Thank you love," he thanked but then, unexpectedly, she hit him in the stomach hard once again. He exhaled from the blow as she ran up the stairs to follow Will. She could hear Jack from behind her but she was too eager to reach the other two rivals of their fight for the possession of the key.

Will and Norrington were battling amongst each other, separated by a large break in the structure, leaving a good distance between them. Cecilia looked over, having the sudden fear of heights come back to haunt her. She bravely, yet hesitantly made her way towards the two rivals as they fought amongst each other. As she steadily made her way down the narrow edge of the structure, Sparrow appeared behind her. She looked over her eyes widened at the sight of him, then paced towards Will as he battled with Norrington.

Both Will and Norrington jumped to a lower part of the rooftops of the church, making Sparrow and Cecilia follow. Cecilia watched as Jack tried to grab the key without participating in the fight. She approached the captain; she tapped him on the shoulder, making him turn. She put out her sword, about to swing it towards him.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed in shock by her sudden strike, his sword at his side as he jumped back. "Easy you could poke someone's eye out with that love."

She swung again, ignoring his pitiful plea. He looked at her for a moment then grabbed the key from Norrington's grasp at last. Will and Norrington swung until Jack grabbed Cecilia's arm and pulling her out in front of him as if a shield.

"Let go of me!" Cecilia commanded as the two other rivals stood their ground, their blades pointing towards the captain's direction. Jack's arm went around her shoulders grasping onto her neck as she struggled in his grip. Will and Norrington ceased for a moment as Sparrow kept her in his grip.

"Let her go!" Will commanded.

"Perhaps we could make some kind of arrangement," Sparrow suggested. "You let me go with the key, and the girl lives. But if you don't, I'm sorry to say that I indeed will have to do something more extreme on my part."

"You traitor!" she exclaimed trying to breathe.

"You were the one who got into this mess darling," Jack commented closely to her ear.

"Jack let me go!" she demanded.

"Or what?" Jack provoked. She stepped on his foot hard, causing him to let go. She turned to face him having both Will and Norrington at her back.

"Okay I deserved that," he whimpered as he stood up, regaining his composure.

"Do excuse me as I kill the man who ruined my life," Norrington commented as he turned back towards Will.

"Be my guest," Will insisted as he and Norrington exchanged looks, their swords pointing at the captain.

"Let us examine that claim for a moment shall we?" Jack suggested.

"I think not," Cecilia refused.

"This doesn't concern you love," Jack informed her.

"No?" she queried with a weird look. She turned back towards Norrington and Will for a moment. She grabbed something out of her boot, revealing a knife, sliding it within her sleeve without Sparrow noticing. She turned to him She placing her sword back onto her belt and approached Sparrow who looked at her strangely.

"I believe something does reach my concern though captain," Cecilia corrected with a subtle tone.

"Is that right?" Jack questioned feeling a bit unsure of himself at the moment. She approached him a little closer.

"Yes, and perhaps we could come to some sort of understanding. Negotiate?" she suggested.

"Persuade me love," he encouraged with a grin. Will and Norrington exchanged glances for a moment as they watched them with bewilderment.

"What if I say you could still have the key without you actually having the key?" she suggested. Jack looked at her with intrigue.

"Do explain," he encouraged once more. Cecilia smiled mischievously.

"You could still have possession of the key, by giving it to _me_ for let's just say safekeeping?" she persisted. Jack looked at her funny.

"What will _I_ get out of it?" he queried.

"Let's just say you might get more than the chest of Davy Jones into your possession," Cecilia persisted, reaching out for his free hand, holding it in her own. Jack looked at her with curiosity.

"You know you are rather hard to predict Miss Larkin," Jack commented, placing his hand on around her curled locks that hung about her shoulders. She looked over at his hand as he reached up to her cheek, his other hand rising with the key. He was about to lean in closer until she suddenly slapped him hard, knocking him off balance. When he was uncoordinated, she grabbed the key from his hand and jumped off the roof and onto the grassy surface with a hard _thump_.

The three men looked at her with confusion as they stood their ground, with Sparrow recomposing from the painful sting of the slap from the back of Cecilia's hand. Cecilia gotten up from her unstable fall the key in her grasp; she looked back up at the rivaling men as they stared down at her.

"Sorry boys," she called up waving the key out in front of her. "It's for your own good."

She began to walk away as the boys fought amongst each other until she heard another _thump_ onto the ground. She turned, seeing Sparrow land on his backside, leaving Will and Norrington to fight one another on their own purposes.

Her eyes widened as he stood up with a smile. She began to run, but Jack came up steadily from behind with a sword in his grasp. She turned, taking out her sword once again, blocking his blows. Her sword connected to his as he put his pressure up against her.

"You know darling, I believe I underestimated you," Jack commented.

"Oh really. Well that's a good thing to come by," Cecilia replied. She swung her sword again.

"Although I believe one thing is for sure," he persisted as he jumped from her blows.

"What's that?" Cecilia queried, swinging once again. Jack grinned.

"Your means of excitement are definitely taking place," he replied. He pushed his sword against hers. "And your curiosity is extremely overcoming you darling."

"I should say the same thing for you captain," Cecilia shot back with a playful smirk. She pushed him off. In doing so, Jack grabbed the key from her hand as her force pushed him back and then fell into a grave hole. Cecilia jerked back a little, accidentally falling over from a gravestone, hitting her head hard against a large rock on the ground.

It took her a few moments to regain her composure. She heard rolling for a few moments, as her vision was fuzzy from the clumsy fall. She sat up in alert, trying to focus. As she did, a wheel from the church was rolling into the lush forest with Sparrow's legs swaying from above it. She released she didn't have possession of the key.

She looked around grabbing her sword and went after the rolling object to recapture the key from the pirate captain. She made her way down the hill with great haste, determined to get the key back into her grasp.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter VII**_

Cecilia through the exotic forest, running her way towards the moving wheel with all haste; she made her way closer, noticing Will and Norrington fight on top of the wheel as it continued to move about. After a few moments, Jack had fallen out of the center of the wheel as if knocked out. She went up to him eagerly, searching about his person for the key. He regained consciousness as she looked around him.

"What are you doing?" he questioned opening his eyes. She jumped from his sudden question.

"Where's the key?" she demanded subtly.

"The key?" Jack repeated his hand over his eyes. Suddenly he shot up from his place. "The key!"

He got up starting to run towards the moving wheel. Cecilia followed him in great haste and alert. They got on either side of the contraption running alongside it for a few moments. Jack suddenly managed to get onto the moving object, spotting something. Cecilia just followed, noticing the key lay inside the wheel, dangling by a nail. Suddenly, the others were inside the inter-structure of the wheel, connecting swords amongst each other. As Cecilia ran, now exhausted from the lengthy sprinting, she stopped, trying to regain her strength. She noticed Jack suddenly appear atop of the wheel, grabbing onto the nearest tree, hanging like a monkey.

She looked up with curiosity then ran over towards him as he landed on his feet, the leaved branch falling along with him. He turned from looking over at the escaping wheel towards a running crewmate of Davy Jones' ship who had a conk shell for most of his head. He grabbed a fallen coconut throwing it towards the running enemy. Fortunately it was a clear shot, although surprisingly it detached the victim's head from his shoulders.

Cecilia approached Jack as he knelt down towards the chest. He had already stuffed the beating heart in his shirt, when she appeared beside him.

"Jack!" she exclaimed. He turned to her then heard a loud outburst of yelling coming towards him. Cecilia looked up in horror as she saw the abnormal beings of fish-headed crewmates coming straight towards their direction.

"Run!" Jack exclaimed grabbing her arm and dragging her for a few moments. They ran out of the forest grounds away from the continuous yelling of the enemy crew.

"What were those things?" Cecilia questioned as she ran with all her might behind the desperate captain. They headed out of the forest out into the shallow waters of the beach. The water was splashing beneath their feet as they ran towards the boat.

"Things we do not want to face love," Jack replied with anxiousness as he searched about the boat. "Jar of dirt!"

"What is a bloody jar of dirt going to do for – AH!" she screamed as a disfigured being swung his sword at her. She jumped, grabbing her sword, trying to block his swings.

"JACK!" she yelled with anxiety as she tried to withstand the enemy's force at each blow. Suddenly the being swung towards Jack as he moved closed the jar, holding it in his grasp. He dropped it, grabbing the oar from the boat and swinging it with all his might towards the enemy. Cecilia swung her sword taking, piercing the enemy's flesh but instead of blood it poured out grub-like creatures that squirmed. She looked at it in disgust as the creature swung back at her, then at Sparrow. She looked back noticing that everyone who came on the island together were coming back towards the boat. The fish-like creatures of Davy Jones' crew were surrounding them.

Suddenly, she heard a _thunk,_ making her turn around noticing Will had fallen into the boat unconscious. Jack still had the oar still in his hand and Elizabeth approached the boat away from the enemy to help Will.

"Let him lye," Jack commanded. Cecilia approached beside Jack with anxiety as the enemy crew continued to fight amongst themselves.

"We're not getting out of this," Elizabeth informed with worry. Cecilia looked over at Jack.

"Have anything in mind pirate?" she questioned with distrust in her voice.

"No but if you do, please enlighten me," Jack replied.

"We're not getting out with the chest," Norrington informed urgently. "Into the boat."

"You're mad," Elizabeth commented with anxiety.

"Don't wait for me," Norrington commanded, running off with the black chest in his hands, fighting off the creature scum that got in his way.

"We can't possibly leave him!" Cecilia exclaimed.

"I say we respect his wishes," Jack insisted.

"Aye!" Pintel agreed everyone hopping into the boat.

"What about Norrington?" Cecilia questioned.

"There's no time love now let's go," Jack commanded. Cecilia looked back eagerly; she suddenly began to make her way away from the boat without sensibility.

"Oh bugger!" Jack exclaimed suddenly getting out of the boat and hitting her across the head with the oar, knocking her out and dragging her back into the boat. "Let's get a move on!"

With that in mind, Pintel and Ragetti rowed with all their might to get away from the island. Within a few moments they were away from the island and closer towards the _Black Pearl_. As they arrived onto the ship, Pintel and Ragetti dragged Will upon the deck while Jack handled Cecilia, passing her up towards Gibbs.

"What in God's name happened?" he questioned as he laid the two crewmates on the deck.

"Don't worry about it," Jack commanded. Will was awaking within a few moments as the crew bustled about the ship, Elizabeth hovering over him. Cecilia opened her eyes slowly, feeling a rush of pain about her skull. She exhaled in pain as she tried to sit herself up her hand over her head.

She looked over noticing Will had regained consciousness as well a few feet away from her.

"What happened to Commodore?" Gibbs questioned as Jack held the jar of dirt in his grasp.

"Fell behind," Jack replied simply. Cecilia looked down at the deck as if recollecting a hidden memory.

"James," she whispered suddenly recalling his plan of escaping with the chest. Her eyes widened as she instantly rose from her place looking over the rail as if to see the island. But there was nothing but a faded outline of the island. She turned around, facing the death, feeling a slight difficulty to breathe. But within a few moments the grief subsided into astonishment, as a roaring splash came from the waters out beside them. She turned suddenly, her eyes widening in disbelief. The _Flying Dutchman_.

Cecilia suddenly could not find her voice to scream. The crew was shaking in their boots as the crew of Davy Jones' yelled out fearlessly. Suddenly, Jack's voice was heard amongst the crowd.

"Oi, fishface! Lose something? Eh?" he called out provokingly but tripped onto the upcoming stairs of the ship, tumbling on deck. The crew moaned from his tumble. But Jack got right back up, holding out the jar of dirt in his grasp.

"Got it!" he informed, standing from his place.

"Come to negotiate, eh, have you, you slimy git? _I got a jar of dirt, I got a jar of dirt and guess what's inside it_?" Jack sung madly, holding up the jar as if to provoke the powerful force of the sea. Cecilia suddenly had a bad feeling at the pit of her stomach. The sound of moving machinery was heard; the crew noticed the cannons of the _Flying Dutchman_ protrude out of their place, aiming towards them.

"Hard to starboard," Jack commanded silently with fear hidden in his tone. Everyone was giving the orders, scattering about the ship with great haste. Cecilia suddenly couldn't move, the feeling of horror began to rise within her but harder and fiercer.

The horrific scenes of her father were playing about her head. The tragic screams, the excruciating pain in which he beheld on his death and the rising agony of his death rose within her mind. The haunting call was back and out, invading her mind that she couldn't focus. She covered her ears, feeling the urge to scream but no voice called out of her. The cannons were shooting down the ship with ease, blowing strong holes into its structure. She knelt down in pain, miraculously dodging an upcoming cannonball.

She couldn't bear the pain any longer. She suddenly heard screaming but realized that it was her that was screaming. Suddenly, the chaotic cries of the crew were ceasing; the view of the _Dutchman_ was falling behind them. Will noticed the screaming of Cecilia as he made his way off the rail as Elizabeth and Gibbs departed. He looked over noticing Cecilia was the one yelling in pain, her ears covered by her gripping hands. He went over to her urgently.

She remained kneeling on the deck, feeling the urge to breathe.

"Cecilia!" Will cried, kneeling beside her keeping her up in his arms. She looked over but couldn't hear him but the mental screams that yelled in her mind. Her eyes looked agonizing to Will as he stared into hers.

"Will," she finally exhaled feeling the strong pains cease in her mind. Her body felt exhausted, as if her whole body was punched hard with incredible force. He looked at her worriedly.

"Cecilia what happened?" he questioned but was suddenly interrupted by cheers of the crew. Cecilia couldn't speak, her voice felt weak, her mind still trying to switch back into reality. Will looked at her then towards Jack.

"Stay here," he commanded as she leaned her body against the mast, having no control to object. After a few moments, the ship shook violently as if it collided with something from below. Her body jerked from the sudden clash, the crew falling along with her. She tried to stand, feeling unstable for a few moments. She looked over, focusing and noticing Jack digging through an empty pile of sand on the deck.

"We must've hit a reef," one of the crewmembers cried.

"It's not a reef!" Will protested, grabbing Elizabeth from the rail. Suddenly a picture flashed into Cecilia's mind. It looked as if she was looking underwater. She noticed the bottom of the ship, hearing the sudden rush of the waters below them. Monstrous eyes appeared in her mind. She shook her head to snap out of the sudden flashes of uncalled memory.

"What is it?" Elizabeth questioned worriedly.

"The Kraken," Will and Cecilia replied in unison. With that reply, Cecilia's eyes widened in disbelief. She didn't realize that she knew the upcoming of the beast. The name just seemed to slip out uncontrollably.

Will was calling out orders to the crew, leaving them to scatter amongst the _Black Pearl_ with great haste. Cecilia looked around, grabbing the extra rifles from the deck. The crew was aligned holding their rifles steadily. The cannons were loaded and the unexpected crush of creaking of the ship was heard. The tentacles were rising from the sides of the _Pearl_ ready to destroy its prey.

"Fire!" Will commanded after long moments of holding their positions with great hesitation. The crew obeyed, hearing the loud roaring of the cannons and the sight of the beast's tentacles backing away inflamed by the blast. The beast retreated from the ship, curling its tentacles. The crew cheered in victory. Cecilia looked at Will and Elizabeth. Another flash in her mind came into view. The beast was still below them, staring up at its victim with fury in its eyes. It was planning to strike again. She looked up at Will urgently.

She knew something was going to happen if they didn't think of something soon. She felt a very uneasy feeling in her stomach.

"Something's not right," she commented her hand over her forehead, pain rushing through her mind.

"What?" Elizabeth questioned eagerly.

"It will come back," Will replied with caution. "We should get in the lifeboats."

"There is no boat," Elizabeth informed him with alertness. Cecilia and Will looked back in astonishment, realizing there _was_ no lifeboat on the _Pearl_.

"Then we have no choice," Cecilia commented. She turned over to Will. "Perhaps you have a plan?"

Will thought for a moment until she got an answer.

"Load the gunpowder in the net in the cargo hold!" Will ordered to the crew, causing them to hastily rush about the boat once again. He paced about the deck with Elizabeth and Cecilia following from behind. She remained holding the rifle she had in her possession. Will turned giving Elizabeth a rifle of her own.

"Whatever you do, don't miss," he commanded.

"As soon as you're clear," Elizabeth agreed hiding the upcoming fear in her eyes. Cecilia left with Elizabeth, leaving Will to call out his plan and orders to the crew. Cecilia looked over the rail suddenly seeing a lifeboat a few yards away.

"Elizabeth!" Cecilia called out, allowing the girl to appear beside her. She pointed out at the moving lifeboat that rowed away from the scene.

"You coward," Elizabeth whispered frustrated. Suddenly, another menacing hit from the beast was felt, shaking the boat violently once again. Cecilia looked around in horror as the crew got to their feet with alert.

Without warning, the gigantic tentacles of the murderous beast appeared out of the watery surface, striking all sides of the boat. Cries were heard about the crew while others were the horrific creaking of the ship being torn apart. The tentacles didn't stop from grabbing the innocent crewmates from their ships. Will was seen hanging against the side of the cargo net. Cecilia shot any tentacles that held the crewmates who seemed vulnerable in the monster's grip. But it was no use; the beast took whatever it could to satisfy its hunger.

Elizabeth steadied her rifle towards the cargo net filled with the remaining barrels of rum and gunpowder. Cecilia stood beside her aiming towards the beast multiple times, and if lucky caused it to retrieve a tentacle or two. Will was suddenly caught in the net, causing Elizabeth to subside her shot no matter how precise and exact it was to the net.

"Shoot!" Will commanded as it hung there hopelessly, trying to cut his way out of the net. Suddenly, the creature's tentacle wrapped around her leg, causing her to slip off her feet and be dragged about the ship. Cecilia turned back frightened, but continued to shoot the beast's tentacle that held her friend captive.

Ragetti fortunately had an axe in his grip, cutting the tentacle off Elizabeth's leg. She got to her feet to get the rifle but a crewmate grabbed it and was dragged off the ship by the beast, dropping the rifle atop of the higher deck. Elizabeth ran up the steps eagerly for the rifle as Cecilia tried to dodge the beast's grip, shooting it with whatever bullets she had left.

Suddenly, the rifle was unarmed with any ammo and she was done on shooting down the creature. She looked up noticing Will finally break free of the net, and shortly after, hearing a gunshot follow closely behind. The net exploded with the gunpowder, causing a huge disaster of flames and thunderous noise. Cecilia knelt down for cover as the explosion came and went, leaving the deck with small amounts of scattered flames. Finally it was over, the beast retreated from under the water, leaving the crew be.

Cecilia stood, pushing off any ash or broken pieces of barrels. She looked around noticing Will was safe on deck and a few other crewmates that appeared out of the debris. She went up to Will for assistance as he lay on the deck, looking around him.

"Are you all right?" she questioned, taking his arm and hoisting him to his feet. He nodded, brushing himself off.

"Captain orders!" Gibbs demanded. Cecilia turned at the phrase 'captain' noticing Sparrow upon the deck. He came down the steps with Elizabeth following from behind.

"Abandon ship. Into the longboat," Sparrow ordered, handing Gibbs his rifle. Gibbs turned with uncertainty.

"Jack, the _Pearl_," Gibbs begged.

"She's only a ship mate," Jack replied with disappointment.

"He's right we have to head for land," Elizabeth agreed.

"It's a lot of open water," Pintel informed, Ragetti agreeing beside him.

"It will come back, I can feel it. It's hovering about us a deep down in the depths below the ship," Cecilia informed.

"How do you know that?" Ragetti questioned. Cecilia looked at him with anxiety.

"I don't know," she replied worrisomely.

"We have to try," Will persisted. "We can get away as it takes down the _Pearl_."

"Abandon ship or abandon hope," Gibbs ordered, getting into the lifeboat.

The crew began to move down the ladder towards the lifeboat, leaving Jack to wander about his precious _Pearl_. Cecilia looked over at him with a sorrowful look as Will went down the ladder before her. Gibbs followed him from behind leaving Cecilia upon the deck waiting. She looked down as Gibbs persisted Will to move down. She looked up suddenly seeing Elizabeth lock lips with the captain as she went down the ladder. She stopped watching in astonishment and confusion.

"Come on Cecilia! There's no time to waste!" Gibbs called out from below forcing her to pass by the scene and jump into the lifeboat with the others. Within a few long moments, Elizabeth came off the ship to join them. Cecilia kept her mouth shut but felt the tension between her and Will as she approached onto the boat. She didn't know what to think of Elizabeth; she was becoming more peculiar since the day she tried to 'persuade' the captain.

"Where's Jack?" Will questioned, unable to hide his glare towards Elizabeth.

"He left to stay behind to give us a chance," Elizabeth replied subtly. She looked at the crew. "Go!"

After that command, the crewmate let go of the rope, allowing them to row far away from the _Pearl_ where the Kraken was to feast onto the precious ship. They were yards away when they finally spotted the tentacles engulf the ship in its grasp. The _Pearl_ was dragged down into the depths within the Kraken's grasp, along with the famous Captain Jack Sparrow.

The crew watched as this occurrence took place, as they were free from the Kraken, but had suffered the loss of Jack. As the _Pearl _was finally out of sight, they exchanged glances not knowing what to say.

"What do we do now?" Cecilia dared to question amongst the silence.

"It's time to see _her_," Gibbs replied. "Let's get moving boys."

Ragetti and Pintel rowed the boat along the now quiet seas after experiencing the tragic loss of their beloved _Pearl_ and their captain.


End file.
